So what if i did?
by ValleyBliss
Summary: ONESHOT.Ive used up all of my sick days, so i'm caling in dead... SakuGaara, when you just CANT get yourself out of bed. hope you enjoy.


Well…this came as a surprise! it's a Saku/Gaara one shot, and I hope you all enjoy! PS. In this fic, Temari is Kazakage, and Gaara is an Anbu member for Konoha. yeeessum.

…There were many things Gaara just couldn't stand. Take snow for instance. He despised the stuff. Or getting out of bed to find the floor so cold it burns the bottom of your feet. (He knew they should have put carpeting in the bed room.) He hated that too. But worst of all were those few occasions when you wake up two minutes before your alarm is set to go off, but your entire body starts tensing because you can already hear it snickering at you. To say these things put Gaara in a bad mood was an understatement at best, and a death sentence at worst.

So, when Gaara opened his eyes to find he had less than a minute before that horrible piece of junk would go off, he decided to take active measures…

_SMASH!_

As if on cue, the body lying beside him was up in a bolt of furry and confusion, with mumbles of 'wuzzat?' and 'whozat the door…' before a few more seconds allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. Vivid green eyes fluttered open, and almost instantly narrowed into a glare. "You didn't…" Sakura growled, taking note of the new Alarm clock she had just bought _last week_ now sporting a rather fist shaped dent.

Striking green eyes of a darker shade stared back with less intensity, their focus shifting first from her petal pink strands which were always wild in the morning, to the curved and the indents of her collar bone, shadows accenting just how smooth her cream like skin was. Gaara loved the way she looked in the morning…

"And if I did?" Gaara growled back, his voice husky with sleep and defiance.

"Then you're just gonna have to-"

Gaara drowned out the rest of her rant as his eyes wound up and down the curves of her cheek, and over the twists of the mess that was her hair. It looked the same last night when she had fallen asleep against his chest, heart racing and her skin flushed from their previous activities. When Gaara noticed a small bruise on her neck that had most definitely been made by him just a few hours ago, his mind immediately came to a decision.

"And next time, done get the one with-"

"I'm not going to work today." He declared, as if he were ordering pizza.

Jumping out of bed, he pulled on the pajama pants that had been discarded the night before, and strode across the room to the telephone sitting on their oak wood dresser.

"W…what?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her smile, and annoyance at being interrupted.

"I'm not going to WORK today." He repeated, his fingers already dialing the Hokage's office number. "And neither are you." he added, walking back to flop on the bed.

Sakura's attempt to argue was silenced almost immediately by a quick, sweet kiss, before Gaara pulled away. "Yes, I need to speak with the Hokage please." He requested, and was quickly patched through.

Naruto had given directions that all calls to him would be conected without question…Gaara sighed. Naruto would do almost anything to avoid paper work.

"_Hello?" _The blonds voice answered a moment later, sounding rather relieved.

"Naruto, it's Gaara." He said, his voice almost casual. "I've used up all my sick days, so I'm calling in dead."

"_What?" _Sakura heard the yell from where she was still laying, doing her best to stifle her laughter into her pillow.

"_You can't call in dead!" _

"And what if I do?" He asked, throwing an amused smile to his girlfriend. The one he reserved just for her…

There was a short pause where Naruto seemed to be thinking over his answer.

"_You know, Experts say that humor in the work place relieves tension, especially in this time of **down-sizing**."_

Gaara rolled his eyes. He knew what Naruto wasgetting at…

"_Knock Knock." _

He could tell the blond was positively beaming by now. "Who's there…" He answered with a sigh.

"_Not you! That's for sure! You're fired." _

"Yeah, well at least I'm not short." Gaara replied, unfazed by the blonds last remark. He knew Naruto didn't really mean it.

**"**_**What was that!"** _Sakura heard again, doing her best to keep quiet. She could only guess what was really going on over at Naruto's office.

"You're so short, you're 2-dimensional." Gaara dead panned, Sakura in a fit of giggles beside him. "Wow, you're right, humor does relieve tension. Have a good day boss." Gaara finished sarcastically, hanging up before Naruto could screech another word in protest.

"Wh-what did he say?" Sakura said through giggles. That had to be the funniest thing she had ever seen…

"He says I'm fired, but that's also the 5th time he's said that, so I'm not worried." He smiled, shuffling back under the covers. The floor was icy cold again, what with Christmas getting closer by the day. Yep. No force on heaven or earth could get him out of bed. Not for another hour at least.

"Come on, lets snooze." He smiled, pulling Sakura's body into his as he snuggled into the big down-pillows behind him.

"But thanks to you, we don't have a snooze button." Sakura provided, looking up into the face she had fallen in love with over a year ago…Her eyes scanned his face , smiling down with comfort, before he placed his forehead against hers.

"And that's the beauty of it." He whispered, glad as hell he didn't have to trek through 2 feet of snow to get to work today. Like he said, he despised that stuff…

…...

Well, did you like it? It my first One-Shot, so it was kind of weird trying to get everything into just a few pages. I hope I did alright . Review please, if you think it was worth it, and I hope you all have a great Christmas/holliday!

Much love

Moonshine


End file.
